The technical innovation for which we claim authorship and patentability, refers to a device for the tanning process of hides and/or skins. The particular features of the shape and operation of said device result in an increased load of hides and skins in each operation cycle, a decrease in requirements of chemicals applied in proportion to the load being processed, a considerable decrease in processing time, and lower water requirements.
The device of this invention, to be used in steeping, hair scraping, pickling, tanning, retanning, currying (greasing), dyeing, dressing, and beating processes on hides and skins, may operate at variable speeds (from 0.5-0.8 up to 18-20 rpm) according to the various stages in the process for any intended purpose.
Moreover, the efficient mechanical working of the device produces an excellent mixing of solid and liquid elements, thus optimizing homogenization results.